Many different industries utilize storage cabinets for storing varying types of equipment. For example, businesses in the telecommunications industry often use storage cabinets for storing cable, electronic equipment, and other telecommunication equipment. Additionally, these cabinets may be used for storing equipment both indoors and outdoors. For both applications, and especially for an outdoor storage cabinet, the cabinet is formed such that equipment stored inside the cabinet is protected from the outside elements. This protection is often mandated by industry regulations.
Traditional storage cabinets, however, are complicated to produce and often do not adequately provide chamber sealing, structural strength, and cooling efficiency.